Sonámbula
by Backgroundnoise
Summary: Incluso antes de abrir lo ojos, Elena supo que algo iba mal.
1. Despertares

Titulo: Sonámbula

Paring: Damon/Elena

Sumario: Incluso antes de abrir lo ojos, Elena supo que algo iba mal.

Rating: +13

Autor: Lylou

Aviso: Situado hacía la mitad de la tercera temporada, aunque no contiene ningún spoiler importante.

Disclaimer: No son míos. Si me pertenecieran a mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.

SONAMBULA:

DESPERTAR (Capitulo I)

Incluso antes de abrir lo ojos, Elena supo que algo iba mal.

Era esa sensación familiar en el fondo de su cerebro todavía adormilado, diciéndole que algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar.

Tenia frío y se dio cuenta de que su ropa estaba mojada. Pestañeó un par de veces intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. Ni en ningún sitio conocido. Elena estaba tumbada en un pequeño claro del bosque.

No recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Intentando buscar algo que le resultara familiar recorrió los árboles a su alrededor con la mirada, pero no vio nada. Se levantó poco a poco del suelo húmedo, y notó que estaba descalza y en pijama. Elena miró hacia abajo y vio que solo llevaba puesto uno de sus pequeños pijamas de pantalón corto. La parte de arriba del pijama estaba manchada de sangre.

Empezó a sentirse mareada y se dio cuanta de que quería vomitar, pero se levantó la camiseta del pijama buscado la herida. La sangre no era suya. Además de unos arañazos en los brazos y en las piernas parecía estar bien. La sangre en su pijama estaba seca a pesar de que calculó que llevaba horas tirada en el bosque. Aquello era mucha sangre para que el dueño hubiera sobrevivido; ella lo sabía porque era casi una experta en la perdida masiva de sangre.

Miró sus pies descalzos llenos de pequeños cortes, intentando entender lo que había pasado. Escuchando sólo su propia respiración agitada y los ruidos del bosque. Su pelo oscuro cayó delante de sus ojos como una cortina y ella se lo retiró de la cara. Estaba pegajoso—cómo cuando se dormía llorando y su pelo se mojaba con sus lagrimas—y tenía algunas hojas enredadas.

Le dolía la cabeza. En realidad le dolía todo el cuerpo, cómo si hubiera corrido una maratón pero no lo recordara. Y tenía mucho frío. Vio su aliento flotando delante de ella notó que estaba tiritando.

Elena se abrazó a sí misma intentando entrar en calor y sin saber que más hacer, hecho a andar por el bosque.

#

Al cabo de un rato empezó a llover. Las gotas de lluvias golpetearon las hojas y el suelo del bosque, el sonido era casi hipnótico pero Elena siguió caminando cómo pudo, sin dejar de frotarse los antebrazos para crear la ilusión de calor.

Llegó a un riachuelo y vio un grupo de árboles que le resultó vagamente familiar. Estaba en el bosque que rodeaba Mystic Falls. Vio la carretera que llevaba al pueblo y calculó que estaría a unos quince kilómetros de su casa.

Salió del bosque cómo una aparición: pálida, en pijama y cubierta de sangre. Cruzó la carretera casi sin mirar, sintiendo el asfalto rugoso bajo sus pies, y entró en el bar que había al otro lado.

Un día normal, un día cualquiera en la vida de Elena Gilbert, ella nunca hubiera entrado en aquel lugar. Pero hoy no era un día corriente. No. Hoy se había despertado en mitad del bosque sin recodar cómo había llegado hasta ahí.

Todas las cabezas del bar se giraron al verla entrar. Se dio cuenta mientras caminaba hacia la barra de que todos los clientes eran hombres, pero no era momento de ser quisquillosa. Así que Elena se acercó a la larga barra de madera, y tragó saliva.

-¿Puedo usar su teléfono? Necesito ayuda.

El hombre al otro lado de la barra la miró con curiosidad; por un segundo Elena pensó que él mismo iba a ofrecerse a ayudarla, pero en vez de eso sonrió cómo si ella hubiera dicho algo gracioso.

-Claro guapa. Lo que tu quieras. –dijo él, sacando un teléfono con cable de debajo de la barra.

Elena masculló un gracias y se aferró al aparato cómo un naufrago a un flotador. Sus dedos pálidos acariciaron la rueda del teléfono, pensando que numero debía marcar.

-¿No recuerdas el numero, guapa? –Preguntó el barman, con una media sonrisa.

Lo recordaba muy bien. Pero pensó antes en todas las demás opciones posibilidades. No porque no quisiera llamarle a él y largarse de ese maldito bar, sino porque imaginó la cara que pondría al verla. De repente, en el fondo oscuro del bar un vaso se cayó de la mesa haciéndose mil pedazos y Elena dio un respingo. Escuchó cómo alguno de los hombres ahí se reía de su reacción, y descolgó el auricular sin dudar. Sus dedos marcaron el numero de memoria, lo hubiera hecho con los ojos cerrados.

-Mas vale que sea importante; estaba durmiendo. –dijo una voz familiar al otro lado de la línea.

-Damon. –su nombre salió de sus labios cómo una exhalación. Cómo si estuviera contenta sólo por saber que él seguía existiendo en esa pesadilla que se estaba siendo ese día.

-Mi especie es nocturna por si no lo sabes, Elena. Tengo que dormir ocho horas cada día o mi atractivo desaparecerá –protestó él desde el otro lado del teléfono.

Elena casi quiso reír. A pesar de que sabia que era imposible, estaba segura de haberle oído sonreír a través del altavoz.

-¿Estás otra vez en peligro mortal o solo me hechas de menos? –Preguntó él.

-Yo…necesito que vengas a buscarme.

Su voz sonó débil cuando habló y ella se odió por eso, pero supo que Damon ya no sonería al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Donde estás?

Eso era todo. Dos palabras y Elena supo él ya estaba cogiendo su coche para salir a buscarla. Le hubiera gustado darle las gracias por no hacer bromas, decirle que sentía haberle despertado, pero no pudo.

-En un bar en la carretera, a unos quince kilómetros del pueblo –dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta-. Tiene mala pinta.

-Lo conozco. Estaré ahí en diez minutos.

Aunque estaba de espaldas, Elena sintió las miradas de los clientes en su piel y agarró el auricular del teléfono con más fuerza.

-Mejor que sean cinco –dijo ella.

Damon colgó y al otro lado del teléfono se hizo el silencio otra vez. De pie en mitad de ese lugar, mientras todavía sujetaba con fuerza el auricular pegado a la oreja, a Elena le pareció que volvía a estar sola en el mundo cuándo su voz desapareció.

-Gracias –le dijo al barman que no se había dignado a alejarse para dejarla hablar.

-Cuando quieras, guapa –dijo él, guiñándole un ojo.

Elena volvió a abrazarse a sí misma, intentando darse calor y protegerse inútilmente de las miradas indiscretas, y caminó hasta la puerta. Sintió cómo la observaban hasta que salió del bar y escuchó un par de risas.

Sin saber que más hacer, se sentó en la acera hecha un ovillo. El suelo estaba mojada y fría, pero era mejor que estatera dentro.

Volvía a llover. Su pelo estaba empapado y caía en mechones oscuros que se pegaban a su cara. Elena se miró las manos y vio que sus palmas estaban cubiertas de arañazos y cortes. Además la mayoría de sus uñas estaban rotas y llenas de barro, cómo si hubiera estada cavando en la tierra mojada.

Cinco minutos después el Camaro azul de Damon frenó en secó delante del bar. Sin molestarse siquiera en apartarlo de la mitad de la carretera, Damon se bajó del coche y caminó hasta ella. Elena miró hacía arriba y se dio cuenta de él parecía mucho más alto desde donde ella estaba, casi cómo un gigante.

-¿Puedes caminar? –preguntó él.

Elena pestañeó; no esperaba esa pregunta.

-S-si.

Se levantó despacio y volvió a sentir el dolor en sus miembros, cómo si se hubiera pasado la noche corriendo. Damon la estudió sólo durante una milésima de segundo, y ella vio cómo algo cambiaba en sus ojos azules. Conocía muy bien esa mirada. Era la mirada que ponía Damon justo antes de matar a alguien.

-La sangre no es mía –murmuró Elena, intentando no sonar preocupada.

-Lo sé.

Sin esperar a su respuesta, Damon se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la puso sobre sus hombros. Elena seguía teniendo frió, pero la sensación de estar medio desnuda y expuesta despareció.

-Vámonos.

Y por la forma en la que lo dijo, Elena supo que no había discusión posible.

Cuando ella subió al coche, Damon cerró la puertecilla del copiloto pero aun así Elena se dio cuenta de la mirada que lanzó a los clientes del bar, y tragó saliva. Elena se preguntó si alguno de ellos volvería a casa aquella noche.

Damon condujo en silencio de camino a su casa. Ni una pregunta, ni una broma. Nada. De vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna mirada de soslayo mientras ella se hacía más y más pequeñita en el asiento del copiloto.

"_Todo sería más fácil si hiciera una de sus estúpidas bromas. Pero no."_ Pensó Elena, intentando no mirarle. "_Ha elegido el peor momento para portarse bien. Típico de Damon; fastidiándolo todo incluso cuando es bueno."_

Ella suspiró y subió la calefacción del coche todavía más. Vio que Damon se movía incomodo en su asiento y recordó que a los vampiros no les gustaba el calor, así que subió el termostato todavía un poco más.

-¿No vas a preguntarme que me ha pasado? –dijo ella, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más el silencio.

Damon frunció los labios como hacía siempre que estaba enfadado.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso vas a contármelo?

Elena le miró sorprendida. No es que esperase que Damon le diera un abrazo reconfortante y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien—porque eso no era Damon. Ese era Stefan—pero aun así, había esperado algo más de compresión por su parte, al fin y al cabo estaba teniendo uno de los peores días de su vida. Y eso, siendo Elena Gilbert era mucho decir. Así que se cruzó de brazos en su asiento yresopló.

-No frunzas el ceño o esa preciosa cara tuya se llenará de arrugas –dijo él.

-Mi cara, mi ceño y todo lo demás mío, no es asunto tuyo.

Pero Elena se arrepintió casi al momento de lo que acababa de decir; al fin y al cabo, Damon había ido a buscarla y lo único que estaba haciendo era darle algo de espacio. A su manera incomoda y retorcida, claro.

-No recuerdo lo que me ha pasado –susurró Elena-. Me desperté en el bosque hace un rato pero no se cómo llegué allí. Y no se porque estoy cubierta de sangre.

Por fin Damon pareció reaccionar aunque no dijo nada, pero Elena vio cómo sus manos se aferraban al volante del Camaro hasta que sus dedos se volvían aun más pálidos.

-¿Has oído lo que he dicho? No recuerdo nada de lo pasó anoche.

Pero él no dijo nada, sólo continuó mirando al frente. Sus ojos imposibles fijos en el asfalto mojado. Solo ahora Elena empezaba a ser consciente de que no tenía ni un solo recuerdo, y eso la asustó más que ninguna otra cosa. Volvió a mirar su pijama manchado de sangre.

-¿De verdad no te importa lo que me haya pasado?

Entonces Damon pisó el frenó sin previo aviso y el coche se paró en secó. Si ella no hubiera llevado puesto el cinturón de seguridad habría salido disparada por el parabrisas. Damon se giró hacía ella y puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cara.

-Escúchame bien Elena, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Da lo mismo lo que haya pasado, si alguien te ha hecho esto le arrancare el corazón y se lo haré tragar. Sea humano, vampiro o Santa Claus ¿Está claro? Así que no te atrevas a decirme que no me importa.

Elena tragó saliva. De repente ya no se acordaba de que le dolía la cabeza, lo único que podía sentir eran sus manos de hielo en su cara y la respiración agitada de Damon removiéndole el pelo. Asintió en silencio, él la dejó ir y ella volvió a recostarse en el asiento.

La lluvia martilleaba contra la carrocería del coche haciendo un sonido metálico. Elena ya no temblaba aunque aun teñía frío, miró a Damon de reojo.

-¿Matarías a Santa Claus por mi?

Casi se le escapó una sonrisa cuándo vio la expresión perpleja de Damon.

-Si; odio a ese gordinflón pervertido. Además, ya sabes que soy un cerdo sin corazón –dijo él por fin.

Elena se envolvió mejor dentro de la cazadora de Damon—que olía igual de bien que él—y le lanzó una mirada de gratitud.

-Lo sé.

Y ya ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la mansión de los Salvatore.

Continuará


	2. Cuentos de hadas

Titulo: Sonámbula

Paring: Damon/Elena

Sumario: Incluso antes de abrir lo ojos, Elena supo que algo iba mal.

Rating: +13

Autor: Lylou

Aviso: Situado hacía la mitad de la tercera temporada, aunque no contiene ningún spoiler importante.

Disclaimer: No son míos. Si me pertenecieran a mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.

Capitulo II: Cuentos de hadas

No había dejado de llover durante todo el viaje de vuelta, cada vez con mas fuerza. Damon no había dicho nada más aunque de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo. Él creía que Elena no se daba cuenta, pero se equivocaba. Damon siempre hacía esas cosas: observarla cuándo pensaba que ella no miraba, buscarla entre la gente cuándo estaban en algún sitio concurrido... Elena se había acostumbrado a notar sus ojos sobrenaturales en su espalda cada vez que se alejaba unos metros de él; y le gustaba. Era cómo un secreto entre ellos aunque por supuesto, ella hacía cómo si no se diera cuenta. Era más fácil así.

-Ya sabes dónde está la ducha –dijo Damon cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras que llevaban al piso de arriba –Procura no mancharme la alfombra de barro.

Elena le lanzó una mirada furiosa, se quitó su cazadora y la dejó caer al suelo sin ningún miramiento.

-Dios, tú siempre te comportas así. No se porqué esperaba que hoy fuera diferente –dijo ella, y notó cómo las lagrimas empezaban a formase detrás de sus ojos. Calientes y familiares.

Cabizbaja, Elena empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el baño pero sintió cómo se agitaba el aire a su alrededor, cuando Damon paso a toda velocidad a su lado y la sujetó de la mano.

-Espera… –susurró él.

Todo rastro de enfado y frialdad había desparecido de su voz. Eso la asustó; prefería al Damon sarcástico y distante, él que no la miraba cómo si ella fuera lo único que existía en el mundo para él. Y es que todo era más fácil para ella, si Damon era un cerdo sin corazón.

-¿Qué quieres, Damon?

De repente Elena se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de él, eso no era bueno. Sintió su propia respiración contra la camiseta de él. Nada bueno.

-Lo siento. Yo…-sus dedos largos y fríos acariciaron su mano un momento, casi cómo si no pudiera evitarlo y tuviera que tocarla. -Tienes razón, soy un idiota.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Lo eres. El más grande que he conocido nunca.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios de Damon. Ella se dio cuenta porque desde hacía unos meses los miraba de vez en cuando. Más de lo habitual. _No demasiado –_solía pensar Elena. Sólo cuando no estaba ocupada mirando sus ojos, sus manos…

-Me portaré bien, si eso es lo que quieres.

Algo en la forma en que Damon dijo _'si eso es lo que quieres'_ hizo que a Elena le ardieran las mejillas. Eso era lo que quería, que se portara bien ¿verdad? Elena asintió casi cómo para convencerse a si misma.

-Si. Gracias- -susurró ella, intentado no mirarle –Pero sea lo que sea que me pasado no es culpa tuya, Damon.

-Claro –dijo, pero Elena supo que él no lo creía así.

Ella intentó seguir subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la ducha, pero Damon no se movió y entrelazó sus dedos de hielo con los suyos.

-No se lo que te ha pasado –dijo él de repente.

Le dolía solo admitirlo. Decir en voz alta que algo malo le había ocurrido a Eleana y que además él no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo, le hacía más daño que cualquier maldita estaca.

-Y eso me asusta… –Damon le soltó la mano y sus dedos recorrieron despacio el antebrazo de Elena, sintiendo los pequeños cortes en su piel –Más que ninguna otra cosa.

-Lo sé –su propia voz le sonó extraña y Elena miró su mano pálida sobre su brazo –A mi me asusta pensar de quién esa la sangre que hay en mi pijama.

Damon abrió los ojos de par en par, cómo si no pudiera creerse lo que ella acababa decir.

-¿Y que importa eso?

Ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo que no importa? ¿Y si he matado a alguien Damon? –Elena se asustó de cómo sonaba esa frase en voz alta y fuera de su cabeza.

Pero entonces las manos de Damon subieron hasta su pelo, sus dedos se hundieron en su melena enredada y llena de hojas, y todo se volvió un poco borroso para Elena.

-Si has matado a alguien lo enterraré en el bosque y nadie lo sabrá nunca. Y si alguien te ha visto hacer lo mataré y lo enterraré también.

Las palabras de Damon se quedaron flotando en el poco aire que había entre ellos por un momento. Elena sintió el peso de cada letra y supo muy bien lo que significaban. Siempre lo sabía.

-Se que lo harías… si yo te lo pidiera –Tragó intentado pasar el nudo de su garganta. Estaba segura de que Damon podía escuchar su corazón traicionero a punto de salírsele del pecho.- Pero no quiero que lo hagas ¿vale?

Elena le miró, esperando arrancarle la promesa de que no iba arrasar el pueblo de momento, pero Damon no dijo. Sólo quitó las manos de su pelo y coloco su brazo detrás de su cintura. Ella sintió cómo la acercaba unos centímetros más a él, y su piel fría a través de la tela mojada de su pijama.

-Debería ir a la ducha –susurró ella.-Tengo barro por todas partes.

Cuando Damon la soltó se sintió extraña. Cómo si volviera a estar sola y asustada en aquél horrible bar.

-Claro. Hay toallas limpias en el primer cajón –dijo él.- Llámame si necesitas que se frote la espalada.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco haciéndose la ofendida, y subió las escaleras hasta el enorme baño de la habitación de Damon. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios en cuanto cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí.

Encendió el grifo del agua caliente y mientras el baño se llenaba de vapor, se quitó su pijama sucio y lo dejó en un rincón. Se miró al espejo y vio que tenía algunos cortes y magulladuras, pero nada importante. Sus pies se habían llevado la peor parte por haber caminado descalza desde su casa hasta el bosque. Entonces de dio cuenta de que tenía una extraña herida en la espalda, a la altura del hombro derecho. Extrañada, Elena se acercó un poco más al espejo para verla mejor. Parecía que se había clavado algo, una piedrecilla, un palito o algo así. Suspiró y supo que iba a tener que pedirle ayuda Damon para quitárselo.

En cuanto se metió en la ducha, el agua caliente hizo que se sintiera mejor. Ya no tenía frió y había dejado de temblar.

Salió del baño con el pelo todavía húmedo y llevando el único albornoz que había encontrado; estaba claro que Damon no solía recibir visitas de las que se visten después de un baño. Vio unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta blanca cuidadosamente doblados sobre la cama, y lo miró sorprendida.

-Son de Stefan –dijo Damon, que estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana. -Él es mucho más bajito que yo así que seguro que te sirve.

Elena no pudo evitar acariciar la camiseta sobre la cama. Se dio cuenta de que ya no recordaba cuándo había visto a Stefan así vestido por ultima vez y se sintió triste. Empezaba a olvidar algunas pequeñas cosas sobre él. Caminó hasta ventana donde estaba Damon, y vio que todavía seguía lloviendo fuera.

-No tan bajito –murmuró Elena. –Ojala él estuviera aquí.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo atlético de Damon se tensaba a su lado pero no se atrevió a mirarle.

-Si eso sería genial. Stefan te cogería de la mano esperando que los unicornios solucionaran el problema, y te diría que hueles a vainilla.

Esta vez Elena se giró para mirarle y vio sus ojos de agua fijos en el jardín. –-No es eso lo que quería decir, y lo sabes. Además Stefan no me dice que huelo a vainilla.

-Pues debería, porque eso es a lo que hueles –dijo él, sin molestarse en mirarla. -Y a verano, pero a cómo olían los veranos antes de convertirme en vampiro, cuándo no todas las estaciones eran la misma.

Elena se mordisqueó el labio y miró a la lluvia al otro lado del cristal. Cada vez que ese Damon aparecía a ella le costaba respirar. El Damon que se acordaba de cuando solo era un chico humano, el que ya no recordaba bien cómo era su padre; el Damon que no quería estar muerto.

-Lo siento –dijo ella, sin saber muy bien que más decir.

-¿Porqué? Tu no has hecho nada malo. Tu siempre eres perfecta.

Ella odiaba esa palabra. Perfecta. Una chica perfecta no le coge la mano al hermano de su novio como ella acaba de hacer.

Por fin, Damon apartó la vista de la ventana y la miró.

-¿Ese que llevas es mi albornoz? –preguntó él.

-Si, aunque nunca pensé que fueras de lo que usan albornoz.

-Y no lo soy –dijo él con una media sonrisa. –Pero quédatelo, te queda mucho mejor a ti.

Ella intentó no sonreír pero fracasó y miró al suelo, esperando que Damon no se diera cuenta.

-¿Mejor que a quién? –preguntó Elena, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Que a cualquiera.

Elena miró a sus manos entrelazadas. Era extraño porque no se parecía nada cuando hacía eso con Stefan. Damon parecía estar hecho de millones de diminutas bombas atómicas que explotaban bajo su piel cada vez que le tocaba. Era eléctrico.

-Este verano hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, con lo de Stefan y todo eso…

Cuándo él escuchó el nombre de su hermano le soltó la mano, aunque no se apartó de ella.

-Si. Aunque te lo podías haber ahorrado dejándome ir a mi solo –dijo Damon. –Al fin y al cabo, tú no eres precisamente Buffy.

-Lo se. Y se que no siempre ha sido fácil cargar conmigo y evitar que me metiera en problemas –admitió Elena. –A veces puedo ser un poco cabezota.

-¿Un poco? –Damon abrió los ojos de par en par. –Tu no eres un _poco _cabezota, Elena. Eres la reina de _cabezotalandia._

_-¿Cabezotalandia?_ En serio, Damon ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?

Él se cruzó de brazos, haciéndose el ofendido. –Si.

De nuevo una sonrisa traicionera cruzó los labios de Elena.

-Lo que quería decir es que de un tiempo a esta parte, tu y yo estamos más unidos que nunca…

Damon la miró sin comprender, pero ella vio esa sombra familiar que se formaba en sus ojos de cuanto de hadas de vez en cuando—casi siempre por su culpa—y dio un paso hacía él. Tan cerca que las puntas de sus dedos se rozaron.

-Dependo por completo de ti, Damon. Eres lo único que me queda –intentó que su voz no sonara asustada pero fracasó. –Así que por favor, no me falles.

Era casi una suplica. Hacía muchos meses que ella se había dado cuenta de que con lo único que podía contar en el mundo, era Damon Salvatore.

-No lo haré –dijo él.

Y ella le creyó. Porque aunque daba miedo creerle, no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo al ver cómo la miraba.

-Vamos a la cama.

Elena levantó las cejas sorprendida. –¿Disculpa?

Damon puso su mejor sonrisa inocente. -No seas tan creída Elena; es para que te cure los cortes de los pies. Me estas llenado el suelo de sangre.

Las mejillas le quemaban cómo si estuvieran a punto de explotarle, pero Elena caminó en silencio hasta la gran cama y se sentó en el borde.

-No, sube las piernas.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero obedeció. Damon entró en el baño y salió unos segundos después llevando un pequeño botiquín en la mano. Se sentó en los pies de la cama y puso las piernas de Elena sobre su regazo con delicadeza. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación eléctrica cuándo la tocó.

-¿Por qué un vampiro tiene un botiquín? –preguntó Elena, intentado pensar en otra cosas que no fueran las manos de Damon en su piel.

-Ah, lo compré cuando empezaste a venir por aquí –dijo él, poniendo un poco de desinfectante en un bastoncillo y acercándolo a sus heridas. –Y la verdad es que se amortiza solo. Eres propensa a hacerte daño.

-Eso es porque tengo malas compañías –replicó ella.

Damon dejó de curarla un momento y la miró. Tenía esa sonrisa tan irresistible suya en los labios.

-Bien. Me alegro de que me consideres una mala compañía.

Ella se recostó en la almohada y dejó que Damon siguiera. Miró al techo intentado no pensar en sus manos expertas en piel. Sintió sus dedos largos y fríos estudiando sus pies magullados y su tobillos con delicadeza, y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no suspirar. Aunque estaba segura de que Damon podía escuchar cómo se aceleraba su corazón porque cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama, estaba sonriendo.

-¿Tienes alguna otra parte de ti que requiera mi atención?

Elena pestañeó varias veces intentado no responder con un 'si', y se incorporó un poco en la cama.

-El hombro. Creo que tengo algo clavado.

Entonces Damon dejó de sonreír y se sentó detrás de ella. Con cuidado, Elena se bajó un poco el albornoz para dejar la extraña herida al descubierto. Cuando él se inclinó hacia delante para verla mejor, Elena notó su aliento helado en la piel. Le gustó. Damon le retiró el pelo, aun húmedo, hacía un lado y ella sintió un escalofrío cuando su mano le acarició el cuello durante un segundo.

-Que raro… parece algún tipo de objeto. La espina de una planta o algo así –Estaba tan cerca de ella que sus labios rozaron su piel cuando habló. –Tiene mala pinta.

-¿Puedes quitármelo?

Elena giró la cabeza un poco mara mirar la herida, pero él estaba más cerca de lo creía y sus labios casi chocaron con los de él.

-Puedo intentarlo –sus dedos inspeccionaron la piel alrededor de la herida. –Pero no te prometo que no te vaya a doler.

Sintió una especie de picotazo en el hombro cuando Damon le sacó el objeto.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó Elena.

Sin moverse un milímetro de donde estaba, Damon sujetó lo que le había extraído de la herida entre sus dedos estudiándolo.

-No estoy seguro pero creo que es vegetal. Parece la púa de algún tipo de planta, una espina, un dardo o algo parecido.

Se lo enseñó a ella. Medía apenas tres centímetros y era marrón oscuro. Elena alargó la mano para tocarlo pero Damon la sujetó.

-No lo toques –Había algo diferente en su voz ahora.

-¿Qué no lo toque? Esa cosa ha estado dentro de mí durante horas…

Pero Damon tardó un rato en responder, y aunque estaba sentado detrás de ella y no podía verle, supo que estaba frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se. ¿No hueles eso?

Elena se acercó un poco a la pequeña espina y olfateó.

-No, yo no tengo súper-olfato –dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero él no se rió. En vez de eso Damon dejó el objeto en la mesilla y se inclinó hacia ella, estudiando de herida otra vez. Aunque era imposible, Elena notó sus ojos casi quemándole la piel.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes lo que es? –preguntó ella, intentando que su voz no temblara y fracasando.

-Magia.

Ella levantó una ceja, no muy convencida -¿Magia? Quieres decir cómo la que hace Bonnie?

-No. Esto no tiene nada que ver con los abracadabras que hace Bonnie. Esto es otra cosa.

-Pero si es magia…

Entonces Damon la hizo girar con delicadeza en al cama, hasta que estuvo frente a él.

-No es magia, Elena. Es brujería, maleficios. Magia antigua. La clase de cosa que arrasa pueblos enteros, hace que lluevan sapos y envenena manzanas. Esa clase de magia.

Elena miró de nuevo el pequeño dardo en la mesilla.

-Quieres decir… ¿cómo en los cuentos de hadas? Esas cosas no existen.

Él le lanzó una mirada suspicaz. -Ya. Cómo los vampiros, los hombres lobo…

-Vale, vale. Ya capto la idea –dijo ella con un suspiro. -¿Y que podemos hacer? ¿Además de evitar a la madrastra de Blancanieves, claro?

Pero Damon no sonrió. Sus ojos estaban fijos en las sabanas, mirando algo que no estaba ahí.

-Nada. No podemos hacer nada.

Algo en cómo lo dijo, hizo que Elena se sintiera mareada. Damon no se rendía, nunca. No importaba a lo que se enfrenaran o los peligros que tuvieran por delante, él nunca se rendía. Simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza rendirse. Pero ahora había dicho 'nada. Y ese 'nada' le había sonado cómo un mal augurio a Elena.

-¿Cómo que nada? Habrá alguien que sepa que hacer…

-No, yo nunca he visto algo así. Y no creo que nadie de los que existimos en el mundo ahora, haya visto algo parecido antes.

Elena tragó saliva, sentía su garganta terriblemente seca.

-Pero eso sólo son cuentos, Damon. Las brujas no son malvadas, son sirvientes de la naturaleza. No matan pueblos enteros, ni maldicen a las personas… ¿verdad?

-Los cuentos no siempre son mentira, vienen de algún sitio, Elena. Y que no creas en ellos no significa que no puedan joderte.

De repente le picaba el hombro. Aunque no estaba segura de que fuera de verdad, quizá eran solo las palabras de Damon y su inconsciente jugándole una mala pasado.

-Llamaremos a Bonnie ¿vale? Seguro que ella sabe algo que puede ayudarnos –dijo Elena, intentado convencerse a si misma.

-Claro. Seguro que Sabrina, la bruja adolescente puede darnos alguna respuesta.

Pero ella no le creyó. Le dolía la cabeza otra vez y tenía sueño, mucho sueño.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco? –dijo él, casi cómo si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-No tengo sueño.

Damon lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad. -Has bostezados cuatro veces en los últimos cinco minutos. Eso es sueño.

Se levantó de la cama y llevó el botiquín de nuevo al baño. Aprovechando que no podía verla, Elena se tocó la herida del hombro. Estaba caliente y la piel alrededor parecía inflamada pero no le dolía.

Damon volvió y retiró las mantas de su lado de la cama. -Vamos.

Elena quería dormir durante un día entero, pero cuando miró la almohada recordó cómo se había despertado en mitad del bosque sin recordar nada, y negó con la cabeza.

-No pienso dormir. No pienso dormir nunca más.

Él resopló y se cruzó de brazos, tan obstinado cómo ella. -¿No vas a dormir nunca más? Buena suerte con eso.

Elena miró la cama que no dejaba de llamarla, pero no podía volver a pasar por eso otra vez. Cerrar los ojos sin saber dónde despertaría o que le había pasado.

-No puedo. Tengo miedo ¿vale?

Entones Damon se acercó a ella. No la tocó pero ella supo que quería hacerlo.

-No lo tengas. Yo estará aquí y no dejaré que te vayas a ningún sitio.

Le creyó. Le creyó porque Damon nunca le mentía. Así que se tumbó en la cama y se tapó. Olía cómo él y cerró los ojos un momento respirando su olor en la almohada, esperando que él no se diera cuenta. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Damon, cuando él se tumbó a su lado sobre las mantas.

-¿Vas a dormir conmigo? –preguntó ella, esperando que dijera que sí.

-No. Voy a asegurarme de que no sales a darte una vuelta en albornoz.

Elena sonrió agradecida. Aunque él no estaba bajo las sabanas con ella, estaba tan cerca que podía notar la electricidad que salía de piel.

-Gracias. ¿Te quedarás todo el tiempo conmigo? –preguntó Elena, ya casi dormida.

-Si. Todo el tiempo.

Continuara…


	3. Pesadillas

Titulo: Sonámbula

Paring: Damon/Elena

Sumario: Incluso antes de abrir lo ojos, Elena supo que algo iba mal.

Rating: +15

Autor: Lylou

Aviso: Situado hacía la mitad de la tercera temporada, aunque no contiene ningún spoiler importante.

Disclaimer: No son míos. Si me pertenecieran a mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.

Capitulo III: Pesadillas

Cuando Elena abrió los ojos, estaba en el bosque otra vez.

Ahora era de noche y no podía ver más allá de su mano. En la oscuridad, escuchó las ramas de los árboles agitadas por el viento y algo que se arrastraba hacia ella. Las hojas caídas en el suelo húmedo crujían bajo el peso de algo que caminaba en su dirección.

Elena miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un camisón largo y manchado de algo oscuro. Sangre. Aunque era sólo una mancha oscura en la tela blanca lo supo sin ninguna duda. Era sangre. Empezó a respirar cada vez más deprisa hasta que estuvo segura de que iba a desmayarse. Volvió a escuchar el sonido de las hojas crujiendo, cada vez más cerca de ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos también estaban manchadas de sangre. Las acercó a la cara para poder verlas mejor y vio que estaban cubiertas de sangre, oscura, tibia y todavía húmeda. Escuchó un gemido a su espalda y sin saber que hacer, echó a correr por el bosque.

Estaba descalza y podía sentir el barro húmedo pegándose a sus pies y cada pequeña piedrecilla que se le clavaba en la planta de sus pies desnudos, pero no dejó de correr. Los pulmones le ardían por el esfuerzo pero todavía podía escuchar los pasos de su perseguidor a su espada. De repente, Elena chocó contra algo inmóvil y cayó al suelo. Le dolía la cabeza y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que había chocado contra un árbol. Se llevó la mano manchada de sangre a la sien y se tocó la herida, sintió cómo su propia sangre se mezclaba con la que tenía en la mano. Entonces volvió a escuchar el sonido de hojas secas y de algo que se arrastraba hacía ella. Elena intentó ponerse de pie pero estaba demasiado cansada y sus piernas no quisieron responder. Vio cómo algo se movía en la escuridad a solo unos metros de ella y buscó a tientas en el suelo algo para defenderse, pero en vez de eso sus dedos chocaron con una mano helada.

-Elena…

Escuchó una voz familiar a su lado. Era Damon, recocería esa voz y en cualquier parte, pero había algo extraño en la manera en la que había dicho su nombre.

-Damon –dijo ella, aliviada de ver que era él quién la perseguía. -¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

Ahora por fin podía verle. La pálida luz de la luna se colaba entra las ramas de los árboles y Elena distinguió sus rasgos familiares y perfectos. Estaba pálido—incluso para un vampiro—y había algo extraño en sus ojos. Esa forma de mirarla llena de pasión y necesidad, casi cómo si ella fuera la única persona del mundo para él, no estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho Elena? –susurró cómo si cada palabra le causara dolor.

Entonces Damon cayó en el suelo a su lado con un ruido sordo. Ella gateó hasta él y de repente notó que su camiseta blanca estaba manchada de sangre. Sus manos temblaron cunado subió el borde empapado de la camiseta y vio una herida en el pecho de Damon.

-Oh, Dios mío… –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Elena puso sus manos sobre la herida intentado parar la hemorragia pero podía notar cómo la sangre oscura de Damon se escapaba entre sus dedos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Porqué no te estás curando?

Su pelo suelto caía sobre el cuerpo tumbado de él y las puntas se mancharon de su sangre. A Elena ya no le importaba el frío o no saber cómo había llegado ahí. Damon estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Lo sabia, no sabía cómo era posible pero estaba pasando. Empezó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

-Cúrate ¡Vamos! –su voz aterrorizada silenció el resto de los sonidos del bosque.

Elena le sacudió frenética intentando hacerle reaccionar, pero él sólo la miró. Cada vez había menos vida en esos ojos azules que le habían robado el sueño tantas noches. Con cuidado, colocó su cabeza sobre su regazo para que estuviera más cómodo y una de sus manos le acarició la cara. Su piel estaba fría, más de lo normal.

-Vas a estar bien. Vamos a estar bien –mintió Elena, meciéndole con despacio. –Nosotros siempre estamos bien.

Algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre él y entonces notó que sus dedos estaban dejando un rastro de sangre en la mejilla de Damon, y se dio cuenta de que era la sangre de él la que tenía en las manos y en el camisón. Era su sangre la que había tenido todo el tiempo

-Te perdono –susurró él en su regazo.

Sin comprender, Elena se inclinó hacia él hasta que su pelo pegajoso y lleno de hojas secas les ocultó a los dos.

-¿Me perdonas? –preguntó ella, sin saber a qué se refería.

Damon estiró su brazo despacio hacía ella y le acarició la mejilla y los labios. Ella cerró los ojos cuando sintió su caricia helada en la piel.

-Me has matado, pero te perdono.

Entonces su brazo cayó cómo un peso muerto a su lado y Elena supo que había muerto. Sus ojos aun estaban abiertos por Damon Salvatore ya no estaba ahí.

-Tú siempre me perdonas… -dijo ella, sola en el bosque.

Cuándo Elena abrió los ojos necesitó unos segundos para comprender que estaba en el recibidor de la casa de los Salvatore. Su espalda estaba apoyada contra la puerta de la mansión y no había bosque, ni sangre en sus manos ni nada. Damon estaba frente a ella, muy cerca, con un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo formando una pequeña celda sólo para ella.

Era un sueño. Lo había soñado todo.

-¿Elena?

Ahí estaban otra vez. Esos ojos imposibles suyos, llenos de desesperación y pasión cada vez que la miraba. Ella no respondió, miró hacía abajo y vio que todavía llevaba puesto el albornoz que con el que se había quedado dormida en la cama de Damon.

-Hace dos minutos te has levantado y has empezado a caminar –dijo él, aun había un rastro de pánico en su voz. –Quería ver si hacías algo que pudiera ayudarnos a averiguar lo que te pasa, pero has intentado salir a darte un paseo y he tenido que sujetarte…

Pero Elena no estaba escuchando. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo sus dedos levantaron la camiseta blanca de Damon igual que en su sueño. No había nada. Ni herida, ni rastro de sangre, nada. Sólo su piel perfecta y fría, y su cuerpo atlética. Aun así, sus manos acariciaron su pecho para asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Tengo que decir que este sueño es mucho más agradable que él otro. –dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Elena escuchó sus palabras pero no hizo caso, sus dedos siguieron recorriendo su pecho buscando alguna señal de la herida mortal que ella acababa de ver, pero no había nada. Al final, Damon le sujetó ambas manos en la suya pero no las separó de su piel.

-Elena…

Algo en la forma en que dijo su nombre hizo que ella por fin levanta la cabeza y le mirara. Parecía preocupado aunque cómo siempre, intentaba ocultarlo.

-Se que soy irresistible Elena, pero no tenias que organizar nada de esto para quitarme la ropa –Damon se inclinó un para que ella no dejara de mirarle. –Soy un chico fácil.

-Estas bien. Todo está bien –murmuró ella para sí.

Damon la miró sin comprender pero asintió con la cabeza. –Estoy bien y tu también ¿vale?

La soltó pero no se separó de ella. Elena le miró fijamente, asegurándose de que ya estaba despierta, y de que él Damon que ella conocía, estaba detrás de esos ojos líquidos.

-No has ido a ningún sitio, sólo era un sueño. Has estado aquí todo el tiempo –dijo él, sin saber muy bien a quien de los dos intentaba tranquilizar. –Yo no te hubiera dejado ir a ningún sitio.

Elena asintió, sabía que era verdad. Respiró y sintió cómo las imágenes de la pesadilla empezaban a desvanecerse a toda velocidad.

-Yo… -empezó ella, pero no supo cómo acabar la frase.

Así que en vez de hablar se puso de puntillas y le abrazó. Le abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo y cerró los ojos mientras las ultimas imágenes de su sueño se volvían borrosas y lejanas.

Igual que las perronas que no están acostumbradas a ser abrazadas, Damon no hizo nada. Se quedó inmóvil y no le devolvió el abrazo. Pero a ella no le importó; le estrechó un momento más, respirando su olor familiar y después le dejó ir.

Intentando recomponerse, Elena se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja y se separó un poco de él para chocar con la puerta a su espalda. Damon la miró fijamente y ella supo que estaba pensado en besarla. Lo sabía porque la miraba así a menudo, igual que le había mirado hacía unas noches en el porche de su casa, justo antes de besarla.

-Debería ir arriba a vestime –dijo ella, sin saber cómo dejar de estar atrapada entre él y la puerta.

-Si, deberías –Damon dio un paso atrás para dejarla salir. –Cómo ese albornoz siga abriéndose vamos a tener un problema.

Ella se miró y vio que las dos partes del albornoz se estaban separando peligrosamente entre sí, ensañando su cuello y parte de su clavícula. Se lo volvió a cerrar cómo pudo y caminó hacia las escalera, sintiendo los ojos de Damon fijos en ella todo el tiempo

#

Elena resopló una vez que estuvo en la habitación de Damon y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de que fuera era casi de noche y se sorprendió de haber dormido casi todo el día. Todavía con el indiscreto albornoz puesto, fue al baño, se lavó la cara y se miró en el espejo. No había pasado de verdad pero de alguna forma, esa pesadilla le había parecido malditamente real. Intentó recordar algo pero cómo a menudo pasa con los sueños, ya sólo recordaba imágenes inconexas. Aunque todavía recordaba a Damon, moribundo sobre su regazo, con sus labios entreabiertos.

'_-Te perdono.'_

Eso era lo que había susurrado. Considerando todo el daño que se habían hecho mutuamente, pensó si quizá su subconsciente estaba intentado decirle algo con ese '_Te perdono'_.

Salió del baño, se quitó el albornoz y se puso la ropa que Damon había dejado para ella sobre la cama antes. Le sorprendió que no olía cómo Stefan, aunque en este tiempo ella había empezado a olvidar cómo olía su ropa. Se puso los vaqueros y se dio cuenta de que le quedaban terriblemente largos. Al ponerse la camiseta miró cómo pudo la herida de su hombro y le pareció que seguía igual, aunque ahora la piel a su alrededor parecía más enrojecida.

No tenía zapatos, así que caminó descalza cómo en sueño y bajó las escaleras de la casa.

No vio a Damon en ningún sitio pero escuchó música que salía de la cocina, y sintió un olor en el aire. Comida. Su estomagó protestó y entonces Elena se dio cuenta de que estaba hambrienta. Entró en la enorme cocina de la casa, preguntándose cuándo era la ultima vez que había comido, y vio a Damon metiendo algo en el horno.

-Creía que iba a tener que subir a buscarte –dijo él sin volverse siquiera. –Si has encontrado algo comprometedor entre mis cosas, es de Stefan.

Aunque no quería, Elena sonrió. -No. nada comprometedor, tranquilo.

Damon cerró el horno y se giró para mirarla. –Lastima. He pensado que tal vez tendrías hambre de tanto caminar en sueños.

Ella olfateó el aire y sus tripas volvieron a quejarse.

-Si. Gracias.

-No me las des aun –dijo él, fingiendo que no le importaba que Elena tuviera hambre. -Esa lasaña lleva dos días en la nevera.

Elena se acercó a la puerta del horno intentando no tropezarse con el bajo de los vaqueros, y vio la fuente y el queso derritiéndose a través del cristal.

-No importa. Ahora mismo tengo tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa.

-Si quieres, tengo una nevera llena de sangre en el sótano.

Ella arrugó la nariz. –Paso. No tengo tanta hambre.

-Pero para ti. Yo no le ofrezco mi sangre a cualquiera.

Elena se rió y él sintió cómo su corazón latía más deprisa. Era imposible, pero ella tenía ese efecto en él. Cómo estar vivo otra vez, casi cómo si él no fuera un monstruo y los últimos ciento cincuenta años sólo hubieran sido una pesadilla.

-Sinatra ¿En serio, Damon? –Dijo ella, señalando al equipo de música sobre la encimera, del que salía la música. –Pensaba que sería más del tipo Marilyn Manson o Metálica.

Él cruzó la cocina a toda velocidad y se detuvo frente a ella. A Elena se le aceleró el corazón cómo siempre que Damon hacía eso. Le gustaba sentir el aire y su pelo moverse rápidamente a su alrededor, y saber que él estaría más cerca un menos de un segundo. Era cómo el vértigo en el estomago al asomarse a un precipicio.

-Y me gustan. Pero prefiero a los clásicos –susurró él, prácticamente en su oído.

Elena tragó saliva, sabiendo que su estúpido corazón humano latía a toda velocidad y que él podía escucharlo.

-¿Alguna vez le viste? –dijo ella, mirándole a través de sus pestañas. –A Sinatra quiero decir.

Esa media sonrisa irresistible de Damon apareció en sus labios, y ella sintió que sus rodillas temblaban un poco más de lo normal.

-Un vez, en Las Vegas.

-¿Las vegas? –Ella le miró extrañada. -¿Y que hacías tu en Las Vegas?

Damon puso los ojos en blanco. –No quieras saberlo.

Elena se mordió el labio, preguntándose si de verdad quería saberlo. No quería. Prefería pensar que era ella era la única chica del mundo a la que Damon Salvatore había mirado así.

-Siéntate en la encimera.

La voz de él la sacó de su ensimismamiento. -¿Qué?

En vez de repetírselo, Damon la cogió por la cintura y un segundo después estaba sentada en el borde de la isla en el centro de la cocina, con las piernas colgando por el borde.

-¿Pero…?

-Tus pantalones –dijo él simplemente, inclinándose para enrollar unos centímetros el borde de sus vaqueros. –Te quedan largos, te vas a tropezar y no quiero tener que limpiar tu sangre del suelo. Otra vez.

Ella frunció los labios pero no dijo nada. Solo le miró mientras Damon le doblaba cuidadosamente el bajo de los pantalones, y sus tobillos quedaban al descubierto.

-Ya está –dijo él, con una sonrisa triunfal. -Ahora puedes salir a correr por el bosque cómo si fueras la protagonista de una serie cutre de televisión pero no te tropezarás.

-Gracias –Elena se retiró el pelo de la cara. –Pero no tengo intención de volver a correr por el bosque en una temporada.

En vez de apartarse, Damon dio un pequeño paso hacia delante y se colocó entre sus piernas.

-Mejor. Pero ahora por ejemplo puedes bailar sin caerte.

Algo dentro de ella dio un vuelco cuando le escuchó, y Elena se preguntó si su corazón todavía estaba en el mismo sitio.

-¿Bailar? –murmuró ella, aunque le hubiera gustado que su voz no sonara tan encantada con la idea.

Por supuesto, Damon sintió la sangre de ella arremolinándose debajo de sus mejillas, más rojas de lo normal, y se acercó un poco más.

-Si. Un baile, Elena –susurró él, casi en oído. –No tendrás miedo de que te guste ¿verdad?

Sólo por llevarle la contraria —aunque puede que tal vez no sólo por eso—Elena resopló y se bajó de un salto de la encimera. La canción había cambiado ahora, pero Sinatra seguía cantando swing en la cocina de los Salvatore, cuando Damon pasó un brazo por detrás de su cintura. Elena sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Le gustó.

-La mano.

Ella obedeció al momento y le dio la mano. Notó sus dedos largos y fríos entre los suyos, y casi dejó de respirar cuándo Damon la apretó un poco más contra él. Empezaron a moverse despacio por la cocina al ritmo suave de la música, aunque Elena apenas podía escucharla por encima de los latidos de su corazón tramposo, que se empeñaba en latir a toda velocidad cada vez que Damon la estrechaba un poco más entre sus brazos.

-Ya has bailado conmigo antes, Elena ¿Por qué estás nerviosa?

-No lo estoy –mintió ella.

Él entrecerró los ojos, cómo si la estuviera estudiando y la miró fijamente, aunque no dejaron de bailar.

-Mentirosa, claro que lo estás –dijo él con una sonrisita. -¿Es porque ahora estamos solos?

Si. Era justamente por eso. Por eso, y porque Elena estaba descalza bailando viejas canciones lentas en la cocina de su casa y todo parecía tan… normal. Cómo si no hubiera nada de malo en bailar con el hermano de su novio, en notar lo bien que Damon olía, en mirar sus labios a cada paso, o en querer que la apretara un poco más contra él.

-La sangre de mi pijama…-preguntó ella de repente, intentado pensar en otra cosa. -¿Cómo supiste que no era mía?

Damon la miró sorprendido aunque sin dejar de llevarla el ritmo de la música.

-Es una conversación muy extraña para un baile, Elena. Creo que empieza a afectarte el estar todo el día rodeada de vampiros –Damon la hizo girar lentamente sobre si misma y volvió atraparla.- No te estarás volviendo _rarita_ ¿verdad?

-No, no me estoy volviendo rarita –resopló Elena. -¿Cómo supiste que no era mi sangre?

-No olía cómo tú –dijo él a modo de respuesta.

Siempre le sorprendía la naturalidad con la que Damon hablaba de ser vampiro. Stefan hubiera rodeado el tema y hubiera caminado en círculos antes de admitir que sabia cómo olía su sangre, cómo olía ella. Pero no Damon. Él no parecía tener ningún problema en confesarle cosas cómo aquella constantemente.

-Vaya, es un poco…

-¿Románico? –preguntó él, levantando las cejas.

-Siniestro –dijo Elena.

La canción terminó entonces pero ellos continuaron bailando hasta que empezó a sonar la siguiente, sin darse cuanta de que no había música.

-¿Siniestro? –dijo él, fingiendo estar ofendido. –Serás hipócrita; tu me hueles cuando estoy cerca o incuso mi ropa cuando la llevas puesta ¿O crees que no me doy cuenta de eso, Elena?

Al descubrir que Damon conocía su secretito y de que le había visto respirar el aroma que salía de su ropa—cómo había hecho aquellas misma mañana con su cazadora—Elena sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas.

-No te sonrojes, querida. Se que soy irresistible, no es culpa tuya –dijo él con esa media sonrisa suya. -Me pasa constantemente, es agotador.

Aunque era cierto ella no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años, así que hizo lo que hacía siempre. Elena suspiró y fingió que no había pasado. Ella era buena en eso. Pero entonces Elena sintió cómo sus dedos fríos jugaron con el borde de su camiseta—la camiseta de su novio—rozando _accidentalmente_ la piel de su espalda. Le gustaba; le gustaba tanto que casi se sentía mareada y ya no sabía si aquello estaba bien o terriblemente mal.

-Basta.

Damon la soltó y la dejó ir; ella caminó de espadas hasta que se chocó con la isla en el centro de la cocina.

-Esto no está bien –dijo ella, aunque no se lo decía a Damon sino a ella misma.

Sus ojos azules la miraron casi cómo si pudiera ver detrás de ella. -Te equivocas y lo sabes, por eso estás asustada Porque muy en el fondo, sabes que no está mal.

Ella sacudió la cabeza e intentó hablar, pero las palabras se resistieron a salir de su boca. Se agarró al borde de la isla con todas sus fuerzas, casi cómo intentando no caminar hasta donde él estaba.

-No tengo miedo –replicó ella, con un hilo de voz.

Entonces Damon dio un par de pasos con sus largas piernas hasta ella, dejando claro que él no conocía el concepto 'espacio personal'.

-Claro que lo tienes; estas aterrada –susurró él, muy cerca de su cara. -Pero en algún momento tendrás que hacer frente a lo que pasa, Elena.

-No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no tienes ni idea de lo es hacer frente a las cosas, Damon. Tu matas a tus problemas y los entierras en el bosque, o haces que se despierten sin recordar nada. Así que no me hables de ser valiente.

Cuando él la miró, Elena vio un destello de algo en sus ojos que conocía muy bien. Dolor. Le había hecho daño otra vez pero eso era lo que ella hacía casi todo el tiempo. Lo que ella tenía que hacer para mantenerles a los dos a flote en aquella locura de relación que tenían.

-Ya, pues esto no puedo enterrarlo en el bosque.

Damon la miró fijamente un segundo más y después se apartó de ella. Elena le vio alejarse y sin poder evitarlo le cogió la manó, y lo atrajo hacia ella de nuevo. Él abrió la boca para decir algo pero Elena no le dio oportunidad y le besó. No llegaba bien a sus labios así que se puso de puntillas sobre sus dedos descalzos, e hizo el beso más profundo.

Al principio Damon no parecía comprender lo que estaba pasando, cómo si no pudiera creer que de verdad Elena le estuviera besando a él, y tardó un momento en reaccionar.

Ella sintió cómo la hacía caminar de espaldas hasta que se dio de nuevo contra la encimara, y sonrió deliciosamente contra sus labios. Ya le había besado antes—unas noches atrás en el porche de su casa—pero ahora era diferente. Ahora nadie podía descubrirles, estaban solos. Ahora era eral. Elena tiró un poco de la tela de su camisa intentado acercarle aun más a ella, y con un moviendo rápido Damon la sentó sobre la encimera de la isla. Esta vez Elena rió sorprendida pero no se separó de él hasta que tuvo que coger aire para respirar. Lo atrapó entre sus piernas y antes de darse cuenta, estaba tumbada sobre la encimera de mármol con Damon Salvatore sobre ella.

Sin dejar de besarla ni un momento, sus manos frías buscaron su piel debajo de la camiseta y Elena sintió un escalofrió cuando sus dedos acariciaron su cintura. Respiraba tan deprisa que su pecho subía y bajaba a toda velocidad y estuvo segura de que iba a desmayarse, cuando Damon dejó sus labios un segundo para bajar por su cuello, dejando pequeños besos de hielo en su piel. Llegó al cuello de algodón de su camiseta y gruñó en voz baja, decepcionado por no poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

Sólo habían pasado unos segundos desde que Damon había dejado sus labios pero a ella le habían parecido insoportables, así que tironeó con delicadeza de su camisa para volver a llevarle hasta su boca. Él sonrió encantado y murmuró algo cómo que a Elena le sonó cómo "-_Ansiosa"_ pero ella no le hizo caso y le besó, dejando que el peso de su cuerpo le aplastara deliciosamente contra el mármol.

No era cómo besar a Stefan. Las veces que había imaginado que besaba al hermano de su novio —y no habían sido pocas en los últimos meses—nunca había sido así; ni siquiera se había acercado. Aunque su piel también era fría Damon parecía estar en llamas, cómo si cada centímetro de él la quemara al tocarle. No se parecía a nada que Elena hubiera sentido antes. La necesitad que parecía tener de ella era abrumadora, casi peligrosa. En algún rincón de su mente Elena recordó que aquel era el hermano de su novio, y que ella no debía estar tumbada en la encimara debajo de él, y desando que él continuara haciendo eso con la lengua dentro su boca. Pero Elena acalló esa voz buscando a tientas los botones de la camisa negra que él llevaba, y desabrochándolos cómo pudo. Sintió que Damon sonería mientras ella luchaba con el tercer botón, y notó sus manos entre su pelo.

En algún sito por encima de la música que seguía sonando, Elena escuchó un sonido cómo una campana pero no le prestó ninguna atención y se movió un poco debajo de él para poder acariciarle el pecho, ahora que había conseguido soltarle la camisa. Pero Damon se quedó quieto y se separó unos centímetros de su boca, sólo lo necesario para poder hablar

-El timbre, hay alguien en la puerta –susurró él contra sus labios.

Elena aun tardó un segundo en comprender que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

-Oh…

Sabía que eso ni siquiera era una palabra, pero no supo que más decir. Había olvidado por completo que existía un mundo fuera de aquella cocina.

-Que le den, fingiremos que no estamos en casa… -dijo él.

Damon volvió a atrapar sus labios y la besó, dejando claro que no tenía ninguna intención de ir a abrir. Le arrancó un pequeño gemido a Elena cuando su mano buscó el botón de sus vaquero y le acarició la piel sensible de su ombligo. Entonces volvió a sonar el timbre, con mas urgencia esta vez.

-Voy a matar a quien esté llamando –gruñó Damon incorporándose.

Elena se sentó de nuevo en la encimera con las piernas colgando por el borde, residiéndose a dejarle marchar.

-Quizá sólo sean Girl Scouts vendiendo galletitas –dijo ella con unas sonrisa que no había tenido en años -¿Vas a matar a un puñado de Girl Scouts?

-No; pero no les compraré galletas.

Ella rió y Damon le dio un ultimo beso antes de alejarse de ella. Pero antes de ir a la entrada la miró una vez más desde la puerta de la cocina. Estaba preciosa, con los labios inflamados por los besos, las mejillas sonrosadas y el pelo revuelto. Tanto que una parte de él se preguntó si de verdad estaba ocurriendo o si tal vez sólo era una alucinación.

-Ve a abrir, yo estaré aquí cuando vuelvas –dijo ella, casi adivinado lo que él estaba pensado.

Volvieron a llamar, esta vez golpearon la puerta con los nudillos en vez de llamar al timbre. Estaba claro que era importante.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó Damon, sin querer dejar la cocina.

-Lo prometo. Ahora abre antes de que tiren la puerta abajo.

Sin molestarse en abrocharse la camisa, y todavía con el sabor de Elena en sus labios, Damon abrió la pesada puerta de entrada de la mansión. La sheriff Forbes estaba fuera y nada más verla supo que algo iba mal.

-Sheriff Forbes, que oportuna… -empezó a decir, pero se calló al ver la expresión de ella.

-Damon, me temo que tengo malas noticias.

Si fuera por él todo el puñetero mundo podía irse al carajo ya mismo, mientras Elena Gilbert siguiera estuviera esperándole sobre la encimera de la su cocina; pero Liz era su amiga así que intentó olvidarse de las manos de Elena sobre su cuerpo o del delicioso ruido que había hecho antes, cuando él le había mordisqueado la oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sabia a quien llamar… -dijo la Sheriff, casi cómo si cada palabra estuviera hecha de papel de lija. –Jeremy no está en la ciudad, Stefan tampoco y no puedo encontrar a Alaric por ningún sitio.

Ahora estaba preocupado. Todas esas personas tenían a alguien en común, las piezas estaban ahí pero su cerebro no quería encajarlas.

Damon frunció el ceño. -Liz… ¿Que ha pasado?

-Unos campistas han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque. Es Elena.

Continuara…


	4. Coincidencias

Titulo: Sonámbula

Paring: Damon/Elena

Sumario: Incluso antes de abrir lo ojos, Elena supo que algo iba mal.

Rating: +13

Autor: Lylou

Aviso: Situado hacía la mitad de la tercera temporada, aunque no contiene ningún spoiler importante.

Disclaimer: No son míos. Si me pertenecieran a mí, no estaría escribiendo esto.

Capitulo IV: Coincidencias

Ahora estaba preocupado. Todas esas personas tenían a alguien en común, las piezas estaban ahí pero su cerebro no quería encajarlas.

Damon frunció el ceño. -Liz… ¿Que ha pasado?

-Unos campistas han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque. Es Elena.

Escuchó el nombre que salía de los labios de la Sheriff pero su cerebro se negó a aceptarlo. Cómo si las letras que formaban su nombre no pudieran estar unidas a 'muerte'. Simplemente eso no podía pasar.

-Damon…-Liz dio un paso hacia él, intentando anticiparse a su reacción . –Lo siento mucho, pero Jeremy no está y necesito que me acompañes al deposito a identificar el cadáver.

Pero Damon ya no lo escuchaba. Su súper oído de vampiro estaba centrado en la cocina de su casa, dónde escuchó a Elena abrir el horno y sacar la fuente con la lasaña intentado no quemarse. Durante un segundo Damon se preguntó si tal vez lo había imaginado, si en realidad no acababa de besar a Elena sobre el mostrador de su cocina, y todo había sido solo una alucinación retorcida de su cerebro; solo su mente recordándole que ella nunca le elegiría a él.

Olvidándose por completo de la sheriff en la puerta de su casa, Damon corrió cómo una exhalación hasta la cocina y llegó antes de que Elena se quitara las manoplas del horno. Ella sonrió confundida cuando le vio cruzar la cocina en un pestañeo.

-Damon ¿qué..? –dijo Elena, cuándo él la arrinconó entre su cuerpo y la nevera.

Pero supo que él no iba a responder. Su ojos parecían fríos y distantes otra vez, casi cómo si no la estuviera mirando a ella. Elena intentó no pensar en cómo se sentía su cuerpo contra el suyo o en que aun podía notar su sabor en su boca, porquen sabía que algo iba terriblemente mal. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero Damon le careció el pelo, se inclinó sobre ella y acercó la nariz a su cuello. Elena sintió su aliento heladlo en el cuello y sus labios fríos rozando su piel y cerró los ojos, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no gemir.

-No se a quién tiene en el deposito, Sheriff Forbes, pero no es Elena Gilbert.

Al oír su nombre Elena abrió los ojos sobresaltada y vio que Liz estaba mirándolos desde la puerta de la cocina con curiosidad.

-¿El deposito? -dijo Elena, intentando ignorar el cuerpo el cuerpo de Damon peligrosamente cerca del suyo. -¿Qué ha pasado?

Liz iba a responder cuando Damon se le adelantó:

-Han encontrado un cuerpo en el bosque.

Elena pestañeó un par de veces intentando centrarse. Lo primero que pensó es que ella había matado a alguien la noche anterior, y la Sheriff venía a detenerla.

-¿Un cuerpo? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Adivinando sus pensamientos, Damon la miró fijamente intentando evitar que dijera algo comprometedor.

-Si, una mujer joven –dijo Liz, ajena al intercambio de miradas de ellos dos. –Tiene tu misma altura, color de pelo y de piel…y tenía esto.

La Sheriff sacó una pulsera de plata del bolsillo de su uniforme y la dejó sobre el mostrador. Elena la reconoció nada mas verla; era la pulsera de su madre que John le había dado muchos meses atrás. Se miró la muñeca derecha donde solía llevarla y se dio cuenta de que no la tenía, seguramente la había perdido en el bosque pero no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-Hemos ido a tu casa antes de venir aquí. La puerta estaba abierta, había sangre en tu cama y la ventana de tu habitación esta rota –dijo Liz, intentado no asustar mas a Elena. –Creíamos que te habíamos perdido. Me alegro de haberme equivocado.

La Sheriff sonrió visiblemente aliviada, aunque recuperó su expresión profesional otra vez.

-Aun así, conoces a Elena desde que era una niña, Liz ¿no viste que no era ella antes de darme un susto de muerte? –preguntó Damon.

Entonces el rostro de Liz se ensombreció, y miró a Elena, casi cómo dudando si debía responder.

-No quedaba mucho de su cara. Algo se la arrancó.

Elena escuchó las palabras pero su mente se negó a procesarlas. Recordó cómo se había despertado aquella mañana en el bosque, cubierta de sangre y sin saber cómo había llegado ahí. Sintió un escalofrió y miró a Damon de soslayo. Él no se había separado ni un centímetro de ella, y seguía haciendo de barrera entre ella y el resto del mundo.

-¿Tenéis alguna pista? –preguntó él.

La Sheriff negó con la cabeza -Ojala. Sea lo que sea a destrozado a la pobre chica, pero no sabemos nada.

-Quiero verla –su propia voz le sonó extraña a Elena.

Damon resopló y la miró –Ya, cómo si eso fuera a pasar.

Pero en vez de decir nada Elena le miró con sus grandes ojos castaños, sabiendo muy bien que él era incapaz de resistir esa mirada.

-Está bien –aceptó Damon. -¿Podemos ir al deposito Sheriff? Igual podemos ayudar.

Liz frunció los labios cómo si estuviera considerando la idea, y observó a Elena. -¿Estas segura de que quieres ir? No es agradable.

Elena se cruzó de brazos y miró a Damon. No parecía feliz con la idea de ir al deposito a ver el cuerpo, pero ella sabía que nunca la dejaría ir sola.

-Estoy segura.

#

El deposito olía a desinféctate y a algo más que Elena no pudo identificar. Los tres caminaban en silencio por el pasillo oscuro del piso de abajo hacia la morgue, y sus pisadas resonaban en el edificio vacío. Damon caminaba justo detrás de ella, no le veía pero sabía que estaba ahí porque siempre que estaba cerca su piel parecía reaccionar; cómo si hasta la ultima célula de su piel e incluso los pelillos de sus brazos, se estiraran intentado tocare, tener algún tipo de contacto con él. Elena retrasó su mano unos centímetros y sintió los dedos helados de Damon rodeando los suyos. Ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada para que él le cogiera la mano.

-Os aviso que no se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes –dijo Liz, abriendo la puerta de la morgue. –Es muy desagradable.

-Tranquila, seguro que he visto cosas peores.

Elena le fulminó con la mirada y le soltó la mano, aunque no supo si por lo que acaba de decir o porque no quería que la sheriff les viera. Sintió los ojos heridos de Damon sobre ella pero decidió ignorarlo y siguió a Liz hasta la camilla en el centro de la habitación. El cuerpo estaba tapado con una sabana pero tenía algunas manchas de sangre y de tierra. El pelo largo y castaño oscuro de la desconocida sobresalía debajo de la sabana y Elena vio que estaba lleno de hojas secas y palitos del bosque. Recordó cómo se había despertado ella misma, y cómo se había quitado las hojas del pelo en el baño de Damon. Tragó saliva cuando pensó que ella podía haber sido la de la camilla, y se acercó un paso a Damon.

-¿Lista? –preguntó la Sheriff.

Elena sólo asintió y Liz levantó la sabana. El cuerpo de la chica estaba lleno de arañazos y pequeños cortes, sus uñas estaban melladas y llenas de barro. Parecía que alguien le hubiera borrado la cara. Apenas quedaba piel en el sito donde sus rasgos debería estar, sólo había una masa sanguinolenta de músculos y tierra pegada. Elena contuvo la respiración y sintió que el deposito empezaba a girar a su alrededor.

-¿Estas bien?

Damon había escuchado cómo su corazón latía toda velocidad. Ella apartó la vista de lo que quedaba de la pobre chica en la camilla, y levantó lo ojos para mirarle intentando imaginar que no había nada más en el mundo que ella y Damon Salvatore.

-Si –mintió ella, sabiendo que no podía engañarle.

Buscó la mano familiar y segura de Damon por debajo de la camilla de metal pero no la encontró, así que Elena se cruzó de brazos intentando no mirar el cadáver que podía perfectamente ser el suyo.

Damon movió cuidadosamente el cuerpo en la camilla, hasta que vio la parte de atrás de su hombro.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Preguntó Liz en voz baja.

Pero Damon cogió unas pinzas metálicas de una pequeña bandeja junto a la camilla.

-Tiene algo ahí –dijo él, sacando un pequeño objeto del cadáver.

La Sheriff se inclinó sobre la camilla y Damon acercó el pequeño objeto a la luz para verlo mejor.

-¿Qué es eso?

Era exactamente igual a lo que le había quitado a Elena de la espalda unas horas atrás.

-No estoy seguro; algún tipo de espina creo –Damon lo estudió bajo la luz blanca de la morgue. -Deberías hacer que alguien lo analice, Liz.

Sin tocarlo, la Sheriff metió la pequeña espina en un botecito de cristal y lo cerró.

-Lo llevaré al laboratorio ¿Habías visto algo así antes?

Damon frunció el ceño cómo hacía siempre que estaba preocupado, y miró al cadáver sobre la camilla.

-No. Nunca.

Elena escuchaba las voces cómo si estuvieran hablando a miles de kilómetros de ella. El suelo ya no parecía firma bajo sus pies y tuvo que mirar abajo hacía sus zapatillas prestadas, pare estar segura de que seguía sobre la tierra. El olor a desinfectante de repente parecía demasiado fuerte para soportarlo y le empezó a doler la cabeza. Tragó saliva pero le supo igual que el producto químico que flotaba en el aire, y supo que tenía que salir de ahí.

-Yo… necesito ir un momento al baño –dijo ella, intentando hacer que sus piernas respondieran.

Cabizbaja, Elena salió de la morgue y buscó el baño con la mirada. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de si mientras luchaba por no desmayarse. La chica de la camilla podía haber sido ella, de hecho, era fácil comprender porque la Sheriff Forbes la había confundido con ella. Abrió el grifo y dejó que el agua corriera unos segundos, mirándolo sin verlo siquiera.

-No deberías estar aquí sola.

Escuchó la voz de Damon y le vio reflejado en el espejo. Ni siquiera le había escuchado entrar en el baño.

-Era igual que yo, Damon. Podía haber sido yo –dijo ella, y se inclinó para beber.

-Podías haber sido tu pero no lo eres –Damon estaba ahora a su lado y cerró el grifo cuando ella terminó de beber. –Y no lo serás.

Ella asintió pero no tenía ningún motivo para creerlo, excepto que Damon se lo había dicho.

-Quiero ir a mi casa. La Sheriff ha dicho que alguien ha entrado y que había sangre –dijo ella, intentado no mirarle.

Mirarle ahora mismo y ver la expresión de preocupación y miedo en sus ojos azules era demasiado para ella. No quería derrumbarse y llorar en su pecho cómo una niña pequeña. Elena quería ser fuerte, y no volver a ser esa chica débil que lloraba contra la camiseta de su novio.

-Claro. Además así podrás recoger tus cosas.

-¿Mis cosas? –Se cruzó de brazos, todavía intentado olvidarse de la chica asesinada. -¿Para qué?

Damon dio un paso hacía ella y se inclinó para que ella no tuviera más remedio que mirarle.

-Necesitarás zapatos y ropa. Aunque no me malinterpretes, a mí no me importa que te pasees desnuda por la casa -dijo él con una media sonrisa.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero se lamió los labios, intentando no pensar en que no le importaría nada caminar desnuda por casa Salvatore.

-No me voy a quedar contigo.

Pero Damon colocó los brazos a ambos lados de ella y se acercó a su cara, hasta que Elena sintió sus labios fríos muy cerca de los suyos. Intentó no mirarlos igual que intentó no pensar en cómo la había besado hacía solo una hora, en la encimera de la cocina pero fracasó miserablemente.

-Claro que te vas a quedar conmigo –susurró él, con esa voz de terciopelo que solo usaba con ella. -Yo podría ir a tu casa pero todas mis cosas están en la mansión, así que no hay trato.

-No estoy de humor para juegos, Damon –ella le miró fijamente, intentando no sonar afectada o débil. -Esa chica de la camilla podría haber sido yo.

Sólo la idea de que aquella pobre chica sin rostro hubiera podido ser Elena, hizo que algo oscuro y peligroso se despertara dentro de él. Algo letal que se abría paso a mordiscos dentro de su pecho, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa y a acabar con cualquiera que se atreviera a quitársela.

-Eso no es verdad –dijo Damon, casi sin reconocer su propia voz. –Eso nunca podrá pasarte a ti porque tu tienes algo que ella no tenía.

Elena tragó saliva, de repente su garganta estaba terriblemente seca y la expresión en los ojos de él no la ayudaba. Algunas veces le asustaba lo que Damon sentía por ella.

-¿El qué? –preguntó ella, pero ya sabía la respuesta.

-A mi.

Sólo dos palabras. Cómo siempre, Damon no había dado rodeaos alrededor de la verdad hasta convertida en algo fácil y bonito para ella. No, Stefan hacía eso pero Damon siempre le decía al verdad aunque la verdad fuera peligrosa; aunque la verdad fueran solo dos palabras.

-Damon…

-¿Qué? –dijo él con sus ojos imposibles, abiertos de par en par.

No podía discutir con él cuando la miraba así, cómo si ella fuera lo único que él podía ver. Elena intentó que sus piernas no temblaran o que su corazón dejara de latir descontrolado, pero en vez de eso se lamió los labios.

-No hagas eso –susurró él, solo a unos centímetros de sus labios.

Le costaba respirar, cómo si de reperente el aire se negara a entrar a sus pulmones, y Elena tuvo que abrir la boca cómo un pez para poder respirar. Era él, Damon tenía ese efecto en ella.

-¿Hacer que? –su voz sonó débil y asustada, pero no le importó por que sabía lo que él estaba a punto de hacer.

Aun así el beso la cogió por sorpresa, cómo una tormenta de verano que llega de repente. Damon apretó sus labios contra los suyos sin contemplaciones y los dos caminaron a ciegas hasta que ella notó la pared fría de azulejos contra su espalda. Elena hizo un ruidito a modo de protesta cuándo chocó con la pared del baño, pero él no se detuvo. La besó con mucha más fuerza de lo que lo había hecho en la cocina; aquellos besos había sido dulces, dejándole saber que lo mejor aun estaba por llegar. Pero ahora no había nada dulce ni cariñoso en aquel beso. Era cómo si algo oscuro y poderoso controlara a Damon y le hiciera apretarla más contra la pared, hasta que estuvo segura de que tenía la marca de los azulejos en su piel.

Era el miedo. Elena lo supo cuándo él metió las manos debajo de su camiseta prestada y la acercó aun más a él, asustado de que Elena pudiera desaparecer en cualquier momento. Damon no parecía tener suficiente de ella y ella apenas podía respirar, asfixiada entre sus besos y su cuerpo de acero, pero sin ninguna intención de hacerle parar.

Nunca nadie en toda su vida la había besado de aquella manera. Era peligroso, era adictivo y le asustó descubrir que no le importaba en absoluto. Elena sintió fuego en la parte interior de sus muslos, cómo si la piel debajo de sus vaqueros estuviera ardiendo, y supo que Damon podía tenerla ahí mismo, en los lavabos del deposito, si él quería. Cualquier cosa que él quisiera. Le encantó la idea de dejarse llevar por una vez en su vida; era fácil dejarse llevaba cuándo Damon Salvatore la besaba cómo si fuera el fin del mundo.

Algo en su mente gritó, una alama que hubiera olvidado que estaba conectada, recordándole que necesitaba aire porque estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-Damon… -logró susurrar contra su boca.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, él apoyó su frente contra la suya sin separarse de ella más que lo necesario para que Elena pudiera respirar. Su pechó subía y bajaba a toda velocidad, intentando hacerse con todo el aire de la habitación.

-Larguémonos de aquí –dijo él, su voz cómo papel de lija.

Incapaz de formar palabras y mucho menos frases, Elena sólo asintió y caminó hasta la puerta del baño seguida por él, sintiendo algo caliente y delicioso entre sus piernas. Cogió el pomo de la puerta pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo girar, Damon puso su mano sobre la suya impidiéndole abrir la puerta.

Elena iba a decir algo cuando él se pegó a su espalda, y su brazo la sujetó por la cintura, apretándola aun más contra su cuerpo.

-Nunca jamás vuelvas a decir que podías estar muerta –susurró Damon, sus labios acariciaron la piel sensible de su oreja. –Nunca.

La voz de él sonó oscura y desesperada, casi una amenaza. _'Nunca te perdonaré si mueres.'_

De nuevo, el oxigeno parecía no llegar a sus pulmones, a su cerebro o a cualquier otro sitio que no fuera esa bola de fuego debajo de sus tripas. Elena asintió rápidamente y se lamió los labios, sabiendo que Damon nunca la dejaría salir de ahí si no decía algo.

-Lo prometo.

#

La puerta de su casa estaba abierta y la cinta amarilla de la policía rodeaba el porche. Damon levantó el cordón policial y lo sujetó para que ella pudiera pasar. Dentro de la casa hacía frío y había algunas cosas tiradas por el suelo.

-Creo que hay una ventana abierta arriba –dijo él. –Hay corriente.

Entonces una puerta se cerró de golpe por el viento que se colaba en la casa, y Damon la puso detrás de su cuerpo para protegerla en un gesto automático en él.

-Es solo la puerta de la habitación de mis padres –dijo ella a su espalda. –Siempre se golpea cuando hay corriente.

El cuerpo de Damon se relajó y se dio la vuelta para mirarla -Ya lo sabía –dijo él con una media sonrisa.

-No, que va -Elena no pudo evitar fastidiarle cómo si los dos tuvieran diez años, y cruzó los brazos desafiante. –No tenías ni idea.

Él fingió que la ignoraba y empezó a subir las escaleras de casa de los Gilbert. Elena tuvo que correr para alcanzarle, un poco decepcionada de que él no quisiera seguir con el juego. Llegaron a su habitación y Elena vio que el cristal de la ventana estaba roto, y que había sangre en la pared junto a la cama. Lo miró fijamente intentando recordar lo que había pasado ahí pero su mente no quería colaborar. Caminó hasta la pared manchada de sangre y vio la huella inconfundible de cuatro dedos en ella. Era su huella, y comprendió que había luchado con su agresor y que había intentado agarrarse a la pared.

-Hay cristales en el suelo –dijo Damon, agachado junto a un montoncito de cristales.

-Bueno, la ventana está rota...imagino que por ahí es por donde salí.

-No. La ventana se rompió desde fuera, por eso los cristales están dentro –dijo él, examinando los pedazos de cristal. –Alguien entró por la ventana y te sacó arrastras de aquí.

Ella sintió un escalofrío cuando le escuchó. Odiaba pensar que algún monstruo nuevo había entrado en su casa, en la casa donde había vivido feliz con su familia, completamente ajena a lo que había en la oscuridad.

-¿Hay sangre de él? Tal vez deberíamos llamar a la Sheriff...

Damon miró las gotitas rojas de sangre seca que iban desde la cama hasta el marco de la ventana.

-No; toda la sangre que hay es tuya. Ya estabas herida cuándo te sacaron de la casa.

Elena se miró otra vez las manos, llenas de heridas y pequeños cortes, y se dio cuenta de que eso era demasiada sangre para heridas tan pequeñas. Quizá hubiera sido su nariz o la misteriosa herida de la espalda.

-¿Crees que hay mas? ¿Más chicas muertas o desaparecidas por ahí? –preguntó ella, aunque no estaba segura de querer saber la respuesta.

Pero él solo hizo un ruido que sonó cómo 'puede', y caminó furioso a grandes zancadas hasta su armario, de dende sacó su bolsa de viaje. A Elena no le sorprendió que supiera donde estaba.

-Llénala o lo haré yo –dijo él, dejando caer la bolsa sobre la cama. –Y si lo hago yo te advierto que todo lo que meta será rojo, pequeño y hecho de encaje.

La guiñó un ojo y ella fingió que estaba indignada, aunque una corriente eléctrica y caliente le recorrió el cuerpo.

-Vale.

A regañadientes, Elena abrió los cajones de la cómoda y empezó a meter cosas dentro de la bolsa sin saber siquiera lo que se estaba llevando. Damon se tumbó en la cama, mirándola todo el tiempo.

-¿No puedes dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Hacer qué? –preguntó él cómo si no supiera a lo que se refería.

Elena suspiró y metió un pijama en la bolsa. –Eso.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y de repente recordó las noches que había dormido ahí con Stefan. Miró a Damon por encima de su hombro, que no había dejado de mirarla, y se sintió extraña sin saber porque.

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada. Es solo que todo el mundo que vivía aquí conmigo ya no está. -Mis padres, Jenna, Jeremy...Stefan –el ultimo nombre lo dijo en voz baja, cómo si supiera que le haría daño al pronunciarlo. –Todos me han abandonado de una forma u otra.

Pero él siguió en silencio, así que Elena se levantó despacio y fue al baño a buscar su neceser. Cuando volvió a al habitación, Damon estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

-Yo no te voy a abandonar –sus ojos azules ni siquiera temblaron al decirlo. –Nunca. No importa lo que pase, no importa lo que hagas. No te dejaré.

Elena asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Lo sabía, lo había sabido casi desde la primera vez que habló con él. Damon Salvatore sabía muy bien lo que era sentirse abandonado; que todos aquellos a los que amaba le dejaran atrás, olvidado.

-Lo se.

Quiso decirle que ella tampoco le dejaría nunca jamás pero eso sería mentirle, porque al final ella moriría y Damon se quedaría solo, abandonado otra vez. Así que Elena dio un paso hacía la cama para coger la bolsa y marcharse, pero él le sujetó la mano y la retuvo un momento más.

-Se que yo no soy él y se que nunca lo seré, pero si pudiera le cambiaría el sitio a mi hermano para que pudieras estar con él –dijo Damon, cómo si cada palabra fuera una losa cayendo sobre él. –No me importa ser el segundo. Siempre el segundo.

Elena le acarició la mejilla, su barba incipiente le hizo cosquillas en la palma. Damon cerró los ojos, cómo si no quisiera escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir, pero ella se puso de puntillas para llegar a su boca y notó cómo él le pasaba el brazo por detrás de la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

-Para mi tu eres la única opción –dijo ella, casi rozando sus labios. –Tu estás aquí cuando todos los demás me han dejado. Eso es lo único que importa.

Por fin Damon abrió los ojos y la miró, aunque negándose a dejarla ir todavía.

-Todo irá bien, estaremos bien, Damon. Ya lo verás –ella le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla antes de separarse de él.

Cogió la bolsa con sus cosas dentro de la cama, pero Damon se la quitó de la mano sin decir nada. Elena sonrió, le dio la mano libre y los dos salieron de la casa de los Gilbert.

Damon sabía que no era verdad. Sabía que ellos no iban a estar bien y que tarde o temprano Elena recuperaría el sentido común y le dejaría. Pero no sería esa noche.

Continuara…


End file.
